Beyond The History
by Phylindan
Summary: It's BTS Fanfic. Jimin/Yoongi. Peri atau Vampir, mana yang akan kau pilih?. new chapter is UP!. DISCONTINUED.
1. Chapter 1

**Jimin | Yoongi | m** **ini series | fantasy!AU** **| mention of Tolkien's and JK. Rowling's creature |**

 **I don't take any profit from this chara |**

 **beware** **'-')/**

 _ **.**_

 _ **Do not plagiarize!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **(**_ _Hope you can_ _ **) enjoy!**_

.

.

.

.

Dia terkutuk.

.

Hari Jumat duapuluhdua tahun yang lalu hanya ada satu bayi yang lahir di tanggal tigabelas bulan sepuluh purnama.

Seorang anak yang terlahir dari hubungan terlarang antara kaum _Elvish_ dan kaum _Vampire_. Dua kubu berbeda yang membuat seorang anak tanpa dosa itu harus menanggung beban selama hidupnya. Beban dengan status keturunan bimbang karena ia memiliki dua darah yang mengalir di tubuhnya. Darah vampir dan peri yang seharusnya berada terpisah.

Anak itu disebut terkutuk karena fisiknya berbeda daripada keadaan kaum lain. Meski dari sisi 'kekuatan' dan kemampuan psikis membuatnya lebih beruntung, tetapi setiap kaum yang di dunia ini miliki sejak dahulu kala tidak ada yang namanya buah hati hasil persilangan kaum yang berakhir bahagia dengan dua garis keturunan yang dipikulnya.

Anak itu kelak harus memilih salah satu darah yang mengalir dalam dirinya untuk menyempurnakan status hidupnya untuk menjalani hidup sebagai Peri atau Vampir.

Dan proses pemilihan diri itu tidak berlangsung dengan mudah. Banyak yang berakhir gagal dengan berujung kehilangan jasad mereka sebagai makhluk yang _immortal_ memiliki keabadian.

Karena yang harus mereka lakukan adalah, bertarung dengan dua garis keturunan berbeda itu dalam wujud diri mereka masing-masing di Hutan Pemisahan.

.

.

Namanya Park Jimin, pemuda dengan dua garis keturunan terkutuk itu sedang berada sendirian di rumahnya. Dunia manusia yang ditempatinya kini membuat kaum vampir, peri, penyihir dan lainnya terasa begitu minoritas karena pertumbuhan pesat kaum manusia.

Banyak manusia yang bilang kalau Jimin itu tampan. Ia memiliki tubuh atletis yang tegap. Garis wajah tampan dan bersurai gelap itu digilai banyak wanita. Tatapan mata sipit tegasnya menghipnotis dan bibir penuhnya ketika tersenyum terlihat begitu menawan hati. Tetapi siapa yang tahu kalau ia memiliki dua garis keturuan sebagai seorang vampir sekaligus peri? Siapa yang tahu kalau dibalik manik hitam gelap itu hanya sepasang lensa mata lembut untuk menutupi kedua matanya yang kontras berbeda?

Ya, sebelah mata kanan Jimin bermata biru menandakannya sebagai peri dan sebelah mata kirinya bermata kuning keemasan sebagai tanda vampir yang mengaliri tubuhnya. Tidak hanya itu, di punggung Jimin terdapat segel lambang pentagram yang menandakan juga bahwa ia adalah makhluk 'campuran'.

Disini pun Jimin harus berbaur dengan dunia manusia untuk menyamarkan identitasnya. Ia bekerja sebagai bartender di sebuah klub malam di Gangnam, Seoul.

.

Jimin tak pernah jatuh tertidur seumur hidupnya. Hal itu merupakan sifat alamiah vampir yang memang selalu terjaga di hidup keabadiannya. Terkadang Jimin seharian penuh bekerja ketika ia sedang bosan. Teman-temannya pun tak ada yang menyalahi hal itu. Karena beruntung Jimin dikelilingi oleh teman-teman vampir ataupun penyihir di tempatnya sekarang yang juga berbaur dengan dunia manusia. Jimin tak masalah dengan hal itu. Ia juga bisa menikmati kehidupan manusia dengan menikmati minuman alkohol sebagai penghilang dahaganya ketika sewaktu-waktu ia memerlukan dirinya untuk memangsa. Jimin juga bisa melakukan sihir kecil yang biasa peri lakukan untuk merawat dirinya agar tetap terlihat sempurna. Yeah, karena bangsa Peri atau _Elves_ lebih dikenal sebagai kaum paling sempurna wujudnya di muka bumi.

Tetapi anehnya Jimin selama hidup di dunia ini belum pernah melihat Peri asli selain ibunya sendiri.

.

Malam ini Jimin kembali bekerja. Teman sesama bartendernya sudah sedari tadi ia menopang dagu dengan malas di meja marmer bar disana. Malam ini sedang sepi pengunjung.

"Jimin- _ah_ ~ sepi sekali disini. Bagaimana kalau kita berburu saja malam ini?" Ajakan teman bernama Taehyung itu memang seorang vampir murni. Ia sering sekali mengajak Jimin pergi berburu mangsa untuk menghisap darah. Entah itu manusia atau binatang buas sekalipun di hutan gunung.

Jimin hanya menanggapi dengan mengangkat bahunya. Ia sibuk meracik minuman untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Oh, ayolah Jimin~~" rajukan dari suara dalam yang berat terdengar menggelikan di telinga sensitif Jimin.

Jimin hanya mendengus kemudian. "Tae, berisik."

Setelahnya Jimin hanya membiarkan rekannya itu terus merengek dengan berisik. Jimin terkadang merasa heran kenapa ada vampir murni sebodoh dan sekonyol temannya yang bernama Taehyung ini. Karena sepengetahuan Jimin vampir itu berwibawa, tenang seperti air dan juga kejam seperti ayahnya. Tetapi temannya ini lebih terlihat seperti peri taman bunga yang hobi menyebarkan serbuk emas.

Jimin baru ingin meminum _white wine_ nya ketika tiba-tiba seorang tamu berkunjung dan menghampiri meja bar disana.

Sosok pucat yang begitu nyentrik menarik perhatian Jimin dan melangkahkan kedua kakinya mendekat ke meja bar. Lelaki bersurai kuning almond dengan kedua manik sayu biru terang sewarna riak air laut pesisir pantai. Kulitnya seputih susu dan postur tubuh kecil yang terlihat ramping dan ringan saat melangkah begitu anggun penuh aura seorang bangsawan. Seolah takut ia akan pecah berantakan jika tubuhnya tersandung sesuatu dan berguling ke lantai. Begitu elok bagaikan pahatan porselen.

" _Cider on the rocks, please_."

.

.

.

.

 _ **To be continued...**_

.

.

.

Nb : haaai ._.)/ percobaan bikin fantasy. Ga cocok ya?

Emang. Saya aja bingung kenapa begini.

Berawal dari kecintaan sama trilogi The Lord of The Rings sama The Hobbit hehehe pengen nyoba bikin ff di fandomnya gabisa juga ternyata. Jadilah korbannya disini lagi =_=

Okelah, terimakasih sudah mau baca dan menyempatkan untuk komentar ;D

.

.

.

This story copyright © by **Phylindan**.


	2. Chapter 2

**Jimin | Yoongi | m** **ini series | fantasy!AU** **| mention of Tolkien's and JK. Rowling's creature |**

 **I don't take any profit from this chara |**

 **beware** **'-')/**

 _ **.**_

 _ **Do not plagiarize!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **(**_ _Hope you can_ _ **) enjoy!**_

.

.

.

.

Untuk pertamakalinya Jimin salah menilai dari pemandangan kedua matanya yang selalu benar. Karena ketika ia memperhatikan lebih lekat manik yang memikatnya malam ini ternyata memiliki warna secantik _emerald_ , hijau terang yang begitu menenangkan.

Padahal sebelumnya Jimin dengan jelas dapat menatap manik biru lautan yang menghiasinya, namun ketika semakin dekat pemuda itu menghampirinya, ternyata warna _emerald_ lah yang menghiasinya.

Dan untuk pertamakalinya juga, Jimin merasa diperdayakan oleh penglihatan kedua keturunan yang dimilikinya karena telah salah menilai.

Atau mungkinkah makhluk dihadapannya ini adalah keturunan _Eldar_?

Jimin tak bisa memastikan itu.

.

Jimin merasa harus membasahi bibir bawahnya ketika tatapannya tak bisa untuk lepas dari pemuda almond yang kini sudah duduk dihadapannya yang hanya terhalangi oleh meja marmer hitam bar itu. Entah kenapa jiwa hausnya kembali menyeruak dikerongkongannya. Apalagi ketika pandangannya tak sengaja jatuh pada leher pemuda dihadapannya yang dari kelihatannya saja terlihat begitu putih, mulus, dan renyah.

Oh astaga, Jimin bisa membayangkan bagaimana rasanya jika ia mengoyak pembuluh darah di leher putih sepucat susu itu.

Jimin segera tersadar dari pemikirannya untuk mengulas senyuman pada pemuda itu dan melakukan apa keinginannya. Tetapi sebelum itu, Jimin menggoda sedikit pemuda manis yang kini sedang menatap kedua manik tajamnya dengan mencondongkan tubuhnya di meja bar itu.

"Tunggu aku membuatkannya spesial untukmu, _dear_."

Jimin sempat melemparkan kedipan satu matanya yang langsung menarik perhatian pemuda almond yang segera menarik kerah kemeja putih bartender yang dipakai Jimin. Menariknya kasar namun dengan sentuhan lembut yang membuat Jimin semakin mendekat padanya dan mengulas seringai menakjubkan.

"Panggil namaku Yoongi, Park _motherfucker_ Jimin."

Suara rendah yang terdengar serak dan menggemaskan itu menyapu pendengaran Jimin. Kalimat kasarnya membuat Jimin semakin menyeringai karena merasa begitu tertarik.

"Tanda pengenalku benar-benar berguna eoh, _dear_ Yoongi?"

Selanjutnya Jimin meninggalkan pemuda almond yang mengaku bernama Yoongi yang tanpa menyebutkan nama belakangnya.

Ah, Jimin jadi berpikir, apa dia salah satu bagian dari kaum lain selain manusia?

Sekali lagi, Jimin tak bisa memastikan hal itu.

.

Yoongi tersenyum kecil setelah interaksinya dengan Jimin. Ini adalah pertemuan pertama mereka disini namun pemuda bermanik hitam itu telah menarik perhatian Yoongi.

Yoongi tertarik dari bagaimana pemuda itu menatapnya dan auranya yang kuat, gelap, namun memikat.

Sembari menunggu minumannya dibuat, Yoongi dibuat terpana oleh interior bar yang terkesan monokrom namun lebih didominasi oleh warna hitam, tempat ini jadi terkesan lebih menenangkan daripada bar malam yang biasanya hiruk-pikuk penuh manusia bersenang-senang. Yoongi agak menyesal karena baru menemukan tempat ini malam ini. Salahkan saja kakak posesifnya yang selalu menghalanginya pergi kemana-mana. Beruntung Yoongi sedang kabur malam ini.

Omong-omong, ada yang terus memperhatikannya saat ini. Yoongi dapat merasakannya dengan jelas dan hal itu membuatnya bergidik. Ia berusaha cuek dan tak mau menoleh untuk melihat apapun yang berada disekitarnya. Meski ia bisa dengan jelas merasakan ada seseorang yang berdiri dibelakangnya kini.

Bahkan dengan satu kedipan terlewati, Yoongi dibuat tegang setelahnya begitu merasakan seseorang memeluk lehernya dari belakang mengendus tengkuk leher Yoongi. Sontak Yoongi membulatkan kedua mata sayunya dengan terkejut. Ia ingin menoleh dan menghajar siapapun yang berada dibelakangnya dengan kepalan tangannya saat ini.

Kalau saja pemuda dibelakangnya tak menempelkan sesuatu yang terasa dingin seperti ujung jarum yang menyentuh ringan permukaan kulit Yoongi dilehernya.

Yoongi membeku untuk sepersekian detik setelah ia mendengar sebuah kalimat bisikan yang menggetarkan pendengarannya.

"Aromamu seperti mawar, aku jadi penasaran bagaimana rasamu."

Yoongi baru saja akan menoleh kalau lagi-lagi secara mendadak dengan gerakan yang cepat, Yoongi bisa melihat Jimin yang tahu-tahu sudah diluar meja bar dan mendorong seorang lelaki yang menempel pada Yoongi sebelumnya.

" _Li ne estas celo vi, Tae_! (Dia bukan incaranmu, Tae!)"

Bentakan Jimin dalam sebuah kalimat yang tak Yoongi mengerti malah membuatnya kini bingung melihat Jimin yang terlihat marah pada seorang pemuda _brunette_ yang berseragam sama seperti Jimin.

"Oke oke, maafkan aku, Jimin. _Li estas via_.(Dia milikmu.)" Ucapnya lalu menyeringai penuh arti pada sahabatnya. Oh, dia adalah Taehyung ternyata.

Jimin berdecak. Taehyung hampir saja melukai orang yang Jimin kagumi beberapa menit kebelakang. Insting vampirnya begitu kuat dan Jimin harus mewaspadai itu mulai sekarang.

Yoongi yang melihat kekhawatiran itu segera meraih lengan Jimin untuk menggenggamnya. Meminta penjelasan.

"Tidak apa-apa, Yoongi. Dia adalah Taehyung, sahabatku disini." Jimin mengusap lengan Yoongi dengan begitu halus dan melemparkannya sebuah senyuman yang menenangkan.

Yoongi balas tersenyum. Padahal mereka baru saja saling mengenal. Tetapi rasanya mereka telah menjadi dekat begitu saja seolah memang telah bertemu ujung benang merah milik masing-masing.

"Ayo nikmati minumanmu. Ku yakin kau pasti akan menyukainya." Ajak Jimin. Ia segera mengajak Yoongi untuk duduk berdampingan di meja bar. Mengobrol ringan sembari ia mengagumi betapa sempurnanya seorang lelaki dihadapannya ini sampai membuat seorang Jimin merasa terjatuh dan terus terjatuh lagi.

.

Jimin terkekeh pelan setelah mendengar jawaban apa yang Yoongi sukai dan jawabannya adalah tidur. Pemuda manis dihadapannya ini sangat menyukai tidur.

Oh, anak manusia mana yang tidak membutuhkan tidur? Semua pasti menginginkan tidur.

Tetapi Jimin jadi penasaran. Apa benar tertidur adalah hal menyenangkan yang bisa dirasakan seperti apa yang dikatakan oleh Yoongi?

Jimin tak pernah merasakan tertidur.

.

Hari semakin larut dan tanpa terasa minuman yang menemani keduanya telah habis. Rasanya waktu begitu singkat bagi keduanya untuk malam ini.

Yoongi segera beranjak dari duduknya, ia berniat untuk kembali pulang ke rumah.

"Yoongi," Jimin meraih lengan putih Yoongi ketika ia berdiri. "Kuantar kau pulang."

Yoongi terkekeh kecil. "Aku membawa kendaraanku sendiri. Aku bisa pulang sendiri."

"Tetapi aku ingin mengantarmu," Jimin terlihat mulai merajuk. Apalagi ketika ia ikut berdiri dan menatap Yoongi begitu dekat dengan tatapan intensnya.

Yoongi bisa merasakan kalau kedua pipinya merona. Jimin begitu hangat padanya dan membuatnya semendebarkan ini hanya karena tatapannya.

"Aku mengantuk, kau yang menyetir." Yoongi menyodorkan kunci mobilnya pada Jimin yang disambut senyum bahagianya.

Jimin lalu merangkul pinggang Yoongi dan membawanya berjalan menjauh dari bar.

.

Disisi lain ada Taehyung yang menopang dagu sendirian disana. "Aku ditinggal sendirian pada akhirnya. Tetapi pemuda yang bersama Yoongi itu... sepertinya bukan manusia biasa."

.

.

Jimin terus bercengkerama bersama Yoongi didalam mobil itu selagi Yoongi terus memberikan arahan jalan padanya. Lengan keduanya saling bertautan dan mereka tersenyum satu sama lain.

"Yoongi, kau tahu, malam ini adalah malam terindah bagiku karena aku bisa mengenalmu." Jimin berucap ketika mereka sampai di depan sebuah rumah dimana Yoongi tinggal. Jimin menatap lembut Yoongi dan mengusap punggung tangannya dengan ibu jarinya.

Yoongi balas tersenyum, "Aku juga."

Jimin kemudian perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya pada Yoongi. Memberinya tatapan penuh keingintahuan yang tak Yoongi mengerti apa maksudnya.

Sampai akhirnya kedua bibir itu bertemu untuk saling mengecup menciptakan kecupan hangat.

.

Setelah memastikan Jimin telah pergi di hadapannya, Yoongi melamun dibalik pintu kamarnya. Ada satu pikiran yang mengganjal benaknya.

" _Esperanto_... Kenapa Jimin memakai aksen bicara seperti itu? Bukankah itu hanya dipakai oleh keluarga vampir?"

Dan Yoongi hanya bisa bertanya-tanya dalam hati kemudian. Memandang ponselnya yang tiba-tiba berdering dan menunjukkan nama Jimin disana.

Ya, mereka telah bertukar kontak sebelumnya.

Haruskah Yoongi bertanya pada Jimin?

Mereka belum saling mengetahui siapa diri mereka masing-masing.

.

.

.

 _ **Tbc.**_

.

.

DISCONTINUED. IM SORRY. ㅠㅡㅠ


End file.
